The Chaperone
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: So, one of my favorite episodes in Spongebob, is 'The Chaperone' alright, yeah so, anybody who watches this episode sees something going on at the end, well.. This story is about that… So, yeah brace yourselves! Read at your own risk.


**OK, so, yeah, I don't really support this couple, but to be honest, I can sorta see something there, that is one sided, we'll have an argument about this if you want in the comments, so yeah.**

 **So, one of my favorite episodes in Spongebob, is 'The Chaperone' alright, yeah so, anybody who watches this episode sees something going on at the end, well.. This story is about that… So, yeah brace yourselves!**

The day had started off as a great day, the Bikini Bottom High School prom was less than a few hours away, and Pearl was excited. Surrounded by her friends, Judy, and Debbie, "So, Pearl, have you picked out your dress to go to the prom with Octavius?" Judy asked, "Oh you know it! I got mine yesterday." she didn't mention that it was one that her daddy had bought from a thrift store.

"Well we can't wait to see it, this prom is gonna be so coral!" Debbie said, Pearl laughs, "yeah." she agrees just before someone taps her shoulder. Pearl turns around to see her boyfriend, Octavius Rex A.K.A, long tan and handsome!

"Oh hi Octavius!" Pearl greets with a tight hug, he struggles to pull himself out of the hug, he then dusts himself off, "Listen Pearl, we need to talk." he said, "Oh sure thing! Is it about the prom tonight! I am so excited!" she said as she clapped her hands together.

"Yeah, about that." he said, "What about it?" Pearl asked, "I'm not going." he said, Pearl cocked her eyebrow, "Why? Is your parents not letting you go?" she asked, he shook his head, "No no, I'm going to the prom, I'm just not going with you." he clarified.

Pearl stood back, she could feel her heart breaking, "I don't want to go with you, you're too embarrassing to go with, I mean, what will fish think if they see me with you? A whale? They'd think I was desperate." he said, "Wh, what's that supposed to mean?" Pearl asked.

"It means, I'm breaking up with you, good luck finding another date to the prom." he waved before he walked off with another girl.

Judy and Debbie stood behind Pearl, "Ouch." they both said, "Yeah, poor Pearl." Debbie said, Pearl turns around, she's trying her best not to cry, "Are you ok, Pearl?" Debbie asked as she reached out to hold her.

Pearl puts on a fake smile, "y, yeah why wouldn't I be ok?" she asked, "Well." Judy looks at Debbie, "You were just dumped by Octavious." she said, Debbie elbowed Judy, "Oh, you don't need him, he's not even that good looking, I'm sure you can find a better guy by tonight." Debbie said.

Pearl smiled, "yeah, you're right." she said before the bell rang, "Well, see ya later Pearl." they waved as they went to their next class, after they were gone, Pearl ran out of the building crying.

* * *

"Don't worry, Pearl, we'll make this the best night you've ever had." Spongebob said as he opened the door to the limo for her. Pearl looked at Spongebob, "Thanks."

"By the way Pearl, you look beautiful." Spongebob complimented her as they began to drive off in the direction of the prom, "I know I do." she said as she fluffed her ponytail, "And, I guess you look ok, at least no one will recognize you." she said.

Spongebob sighed as he looked around the seat, "I got you something." he said before he pulled out a small bouquet of flowers, they were the same kind that he normally brought Sandy.

"Sorry, they sorta got, crushed." he said, Pearl took them, she looked at him, "Um, thanks." she said, "Sandy loves those kind, so I thought you would too." he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Who?" she asked, "She's a friend." he answered, "Oh." she said as she looked at his legs, but decided not to mention it.

"We're here!" Pearl announced as they pulled up to the school…

* * *

"Gee Whiz, Pearl. I'm sorry tonight didn't go out like you planned." Spongebob apologized as he walked over to her after paying the limo driver, he'd planned one of what could have been the best nights of their lives, but it was all ruined, maybe if he wasn't so awkward, he tried his best to make this work, but in the end, he failed, he was never good with proms.

The last prom he'd went to was back when 'he' was in high school, of course it was at a different school; he didn't even have a date for his own prom. He could relate to her in some sort of way, but instead of being just stood up, his girlfriend, a pretty young thing for almost through all of high school, he saw her as someone he'd one day marry, but after a bad accident, she left him, without a word and went with another dude (READ CHILDHOOD).

"Oh, don't worry Spongebob, I knew it would be a total disaster all along." Pearl said as she approached him, Spongebob brought his fingers to his lips, he wanted to cry, he'd promised his boss he'd make this the best night ever, but he again failed..

"But, as far as disasters go." she says as she takes his hands, this changes his facial expression, smiling, "That was really fun." she giggled as she squeezed his hands gently between hers.

"Well, I'm glad you had a great time, despite the fact that Id ruined everything, which wasn't completely my fault, it was them darn long legs, next time, I'll just arrive at my own height, if, there is a next time." Spongebob joked causing Pearl to laugh, Spongebob ran his thumbs over her knuckles, it would seem that he'd succeeded after all.

They stayed this way for a couple minutes, staring into eachother's eyes, Pearl looked at his hands before looking back at his eyes, 'Had he always had blue eyes?" she asked herself as she stared into his sapphire eyes, they bore straight through her, as if he could see everything she was thinking, they took her breath away.

She looked at his lips, having to take her eyes off his, but than seeing his, thick luscious lips, and, they were right there, oh what should she do? Would it even be a good idea? To lean in, and steal a quick kiss? Would he even let her, would he push her away, or, pull her in closer?

Their faces slowly inched closer to each others, their lips brushed together before they landed a kiss. Soft, and experimental. Spongebob reached his hand up to fix the position of their faces.

Slowly, the kiss deepened, and began to speed up. Pearl pulled Spongebob in closer as their kisses became needier. Spongebob pressed himself against her, wrapping his arm around her back while the other on her hip as he brought the kiss to a whole new level, biting her bottom lip, "Hnn, Sponge." Pearl moaned as he began to kiss her neck, this was wrong, Pearl was Krab's daughter, she was sixteen, and he was well over twenty.

Spongebob pushed her up against the house, his leg slipped between her legs as his hands held each of her sides. Their tongues lashed out at each other, he was good, it must've been that he was in fact older than her, and had some time to get down with some women in his lifetime. While Pearl was young and needed a little more experience.

Pearl panted, holding the back of his head as he kissed down her neck, his fingers tickling their way down her body, her eyes barely open, she couldn't think straight, "hnn, Spongebob." she moaned as she panted, "L, let's go, so, somewhere else." she moaned as he slipped his hand under her dress.

Not having much of an option on where to go. The two quietly made their way up to Pearl's room. Spongebob stood by the end of her bed as he watched her lock her door, "A, are you sure about this, Pearl?" he asked, "What if your dad-" "Shh, don't talk about my dad, he's down stairs passed out on the couch like he usually is, he won't wake up for a couple hours, so, we're good." she informed him as she approached him.

Pearl wrapped her arms around him, bringing him back into a kiss. Screw the fact that he could get arrested and the fact that this was his bosses daughter. Spongebob gripped her by her hips before reaching behind her to unzip her dress. Spongebob sat on the bed as she dropped it around her ankles.

She stepped closer, standing in her white bra and panties, she pulled him again, his arms wrapping around her hips, one of them held one of her hips, while the other squeezed her breasts, she moaned as she began to rip his suit off, his chest exposed, she gasped, smiling as she ran her hands over his chest, he was a thousand times better then Octavius in every single way possible, and she had a pretty good idea that the sponge knew this; oh just wait until she told the girls, they wouldn't believe her.

Pearl pushed him down on the bed, getting on top, making out with him, again, as she unzipped his pants, he panted as she tugged at the band of his briefs, just as she was about to pull them down, they both jumped at the sound of a loud ringing sound.

* * *

Pearl groaned as her alarm clock went off, growling as she had just woken up from a good dream, why whenever she dreamt of that, right at the moment where she was about to take his clothes off, her alarm clock had to put a stop to it. Pearl smashed the alarm, breaking the lamp table it was sitting on, sitting up, she yawned, "Darn that stupid clock, it was just getting good!" she cursed to herself.

Pearl sighed, "Oh well, I can't complain, being that's the farthest I've gotten in that stupid ol' dream." she shook her head as she stood up out of bed, she wiped the crust from her eyes as she strutted to the bathroom to take a shower.

While standing in the shower, she stared at a picture of the very sponge, tapped to the shower wall, "I wonder if he ever dreams of me like that." she says to herself, she sighs, "It's too bad, daddy will never allow his, star, employee to be with me, but if I had it my way, me and you would be the happiest couple in the entire ocean."

* * *

Pearl walks down the road on her way to meet up with her friends at the mall. The day was bright beautiful day, it made it a great day to walk through town. It was Sunday, so who knew, maybe she'd bump into someone on the walk there, and as if on cue. Pearl caught sight of a bright yellow sponge, walking out of an ice cream shop, he stops by the door, "Hey Spongebob!" Pearl yells out waving her flipper, Spongebob looks at her, glancing back at the store, he smiles and waves to Pearl.

"Oh, hey Pearl, fancy meeting you here, how long has it been since the last time I saw you?" he asks, she shrugs, "I dunno, a while I guess, wow, you look, pretty grown up." Pearl says, Spongebob laughs, "Really? It's the thirty, isn't it?" Spongebob asks, "You're not thirty, you look way too young, I'd say at least twenty seven." Pearl shook her head.

Spongebob laughs, "Oh, I wish." he rolls his eyes, "So, Pearl, what brings you here? Are you here to get ice cream too? They just opened, it's really good." he says as he shows her his plain vanilla cone, he gasps, licking his fingers, oh, there goes that talented tongue of his, she bites her lip, and he laughs, "Did you get it all?" she asks, Spongebob smiles, "Well, I think I did, it's so hot out here that it's starting to melt." he says before two arms wrap around his chest, "Are you sure it's not just you?" says a random woman.

Spongebob turns to see a different sponge woman, "Oh Nikkie." he giggles, she laughs, Pearl stands back, "Hey, who's this?" Pearl asks, "she your sister?" Spongebob looks at Nikkie before laughing, "Is she my sister, oh Pearl, that's a good one, I must not've introduced you to her, this, beautiful young lady, is Nikkie, my fiancee, and this, Nikkie, is my boss's teenage daughter, Pearl." Spongebob gestures to Pearl.

"Fiancee, since when?" Pearl asked, Spongebob looked up from licking his ice cream, looking at Nikkie, "Uh, since June, we'll be gettin married next spring, in April." he answered, "So, how long have you known each other?" she asked, feeling like she'd been cheated on, "Well, about three years, it took some time for her to say Yes, but she said it." he smiled kissing his wife-to-be's cheek.

Nikkie giggled swatting him away, "He's a real flirt." she says as she pushes him away from kissing her again, he laughs rubbing his face, "and she likes to beat me up." he laughs, she gasps, "I do not, you don't know how to keep those hands to yourself." he hugs her, "Oh, you love my hands." he says before he tickles her causing her to react and plunge her ice cream cone, butter pecan, into his face.

Spongebob wipes his eyes clean, Nikkie immediately feeling sorry begins to help clean him off, "I'm sorry, Spongebob, really, I am, I didn't mean to, it's a reaction, you know how clumsy i can get." Spongebob smiles bringing her in a kiss, "It's ok." he says before bringing her back.

Pearl slowly turns back around, it was time to head home, man she felt like she'd been punched in the stomach, seeing him with her, and since when did he, she sighed it wasn't like they were ever a thing, that one night of the prom, he was just being nice. Spongebob was a man, who was much older then her, found a woman the closer to his age, and, not to mention, she was pretty, for a sponge.

* * *

Pearl sat down in the kitchen, Krabs sat on the other side of her, "Why aren't ya eatin?" he asks her as he looks at her plate as she plays with her food, Pearl sighs, "I can't eat." she says, while not looking up at him.

"Why, what's wrong with it? I paid good money fer that, are ya sick or something?" Pearl shook her head, "I, I just, did you know Spongebob had a girlfriend, daddy?" Pearl asked him. Krabs scoffs, "Of course, just about everyone knows." he answers, "Well, I didn't, why didn't he tell me?" she asked as she teared up, "Well, he probably didn't think you'd care." Krabs said before looking up at her.

"Hey, why ya cryin?" he asks, Pearl looks away, wiping her eyes, "I, I thought he love me, what, am I not good enough?" Pearl asks, Krabs rubs his head, "Don't tell me yer in love with em, you know how old he is, he probably sees ya as a sister, and not to mention, he's getting married next spring."

 **I'm sorry, i wasn't even gonna finish writing this, but i was like wtf, why not? Have you read Pineapple Juice? Yeah I don't ever see them getting together, i think that's it's kinda one sided..**


End file.
